Good Girl
by Agentk13987
Summary: Santana decides to "serenade" Rachel in the process of completing a glee assignment. And Brittany decides to help.


A/N: Hi there readers. It's come to my attention that this story had more errors than I can allow. SO I had to go in and change it. Story's still the same. And A HUGE thank you to anyone who's read/reviewed/favorited/following this story. I never thought anyone would do such a thing. So again, thanks and I might be continuing this story if I can come up with something. Feel free to submit ideas!

Btw, if anyone wants to help get my writing juices flowing and give me some prompts or what have you, my tumblr is secretaryofsnix. Don't be a stranger, I'm nice. Swear.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I CLAIM TO OWN NOTHING. I AM BUT A LOWLY HUMAN. I'M SO POOR. DON'T SUE ME PLEASE.

* * *

Good Girl

**Santana's singing is bolded**

_Brittany's singing is italicized_

_**Both singing is...well both**_

Santana walked the halls, sending her usual glares to the students of McKinley High, with an air that was more confident than usual. With the help of the best bestie in the world, Brittany Pierce, she was going to win the girl of her dreams today.

Sure, there would be some potential drawbacks given her reputation. Sure, there was a huge chance that at the end of her display, she was going to get slapped. But, all good things come with a little pain and sacrifice...or something like that.

Santana walked into the room and glanced as casually as she could at the object of her affections. She happened to be wrapped rather awkwardly in the long arms of the Giant the Cheerio had come to despise. Rachel sent a smile her way, and though it was brief it was a definite confidence booster. Santana took her usual seat next to Quinn, who was also going to be serenaded today. Although, the methods for that would be relatively instrumental and coming from a tall, blonde dancer/guitarist.

"Okay guys!" Mr. Shuester yelled with a clap of his hand as he slid across the piano, much to Brad The Piano Man's displeasure. "Today we're going to be presenting our assignments that I gave you Monday. Which was...Rachel?"

The mini-diva and co-captain of the glee club answered without mussing a beat, "Present a duet with your chosen partner which will be considered for our set list at Sectionals. The two pairs with the most votes for best duet will then perform a second song and you will choose which pair sings at Sectionals." She finished her explanation with a smoothing of her skirt and a smile up to her boyfriend, who could not be paying less attention. Santana, however, was trying her hardest not to smile proudly at the adorableness that is Rachel Berry.

"Exactly. So, any volunteers before I start volunteering people?" The history teacher spun a chair around at his desk and sat down, motioning that the floor was open.

"Schue. Me and Britts have to leave early to run errands for coach. Is it alright if we go first?" Mr. Schue looked somewhat shocked at the normally rather abrasive girl's request. While the Santana he knew would usually demand to sing her song first, this one had asked before even standing. And she had even raised her hand.

"Uh...sure! Go ahead! Everyone pay attention so you can vote fairly." Santana and Brittany rose out of their chairs and the band prepared to play. Brad was especially relieved to not have to play. The gleeks all frowned in confusion, though when Brittany walked to the cluster of instruments in the room and pulled out of a worn case, a pink Stratocaster electric guitar. It was pink and covered in unicorn and rainbow stickers. There was no mistaking it. It was Brittany's. The club had no clue what was about to happen but stared intently at the girls in front of them.

"This song is dedicated from me to Rachel," She smiled warmly at the now shocked brunette, ignoring the suspicious glare Finn was sending her.

"And!" Brittany stepped to the mic after putting on her guitar, "It's also dedicated to Q-Bear from me." Quinn and Rachel both looked at each other, neither of them knew what was coming next.

Brittany counted the band off and started the opening riffs of the song while Santana started to sway to the music and took the microphone off its stand and looked directly into chocolate eyes...

**Hey, good girl** _(hey, good girl)  
_**With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about  
**  
**You'll see a good boy** _(you see a good boy)  
_**Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt  
**

Santana took a few steps forward, clapping her hands with the beat and hyping the club up while Brittany stepped up to the microphone

_His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
__Baby please give me the key_

**Hey good girl** _(hey, good girl)_  
**Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man  
**

Santana and Brittany both made eye contact with their crushes. Santana stepped up to Rachel, yet managed to keep a comfortable distance between them while Brittany stood in place, zeroing in on her blonde beauty and making sure all her emotions were broadcasting through her eyes and her hands moved along the instrument with ease.

_**Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you**__**'re mine**__**  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
**_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...  
**  
**Hey, good girl** _(hey, good girl)_  
**You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold**  
**Just like you should, girl **_(Just like you should, girl)_  
**Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love  
**  
_But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much_  
**Hey good girl **_(hey, good girl)_**  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been  
**  
_**Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you**__**'re mine**__**  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
**_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah  
**

If the entire glee club and a few onlookers in the hallway weren't impressed before, they were practically going ballistic once Brittany stepped out from behind the mic and strutted up to Quinn as she played her solo, never breaking eye contact with the head cheerleader. Quinn was thoroughly impressed with the girl's skill and smiled and clapped along with the friends around her. Rachel on the other side of the room was also smiling and clapping. She was blown away at not only Santana's forwardness with the song but it was like she was seeing the once mean-spirited girl in a new light.

**Oh, he's no good, yeah  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah  
**  
_**Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you**__**'re mine**__**  
**_**He's no good, he's no good**

**Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you****'re mine****  
**_**He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes**_

The girls bowed at the tremendous applause, even Brad was clapping. "Thanks everybody. Now, Britt and I have to go," with that she high-fived her best friend after the blonde had put away her guitar and walked out of the classroom.

"Mr. Shue!" Before Rachel and Quinn could even finish their panicked request the man nodded with a smile.

"Go ahead girls. I'd be chasing after whoever performed like that for me too," He laughed.

Quinn sprinted out of the door, instantly caught in the arms of the blonde who was waiting just beside the door in the hallway. "Hey Q-Bear." She grinned slyly as if she already knew what Quinn was about to say. What she didn't know was that Quinn wasn't going to say anything. In a surge of confidence and excitement created by the song Quinn captured Brittany's lips in a firm kiss, her hands entwining with the taller blonde's as the kiss became longer and Santana, who was on the other side of the door, had to roll her eyes and look away. She was of course happy for her friends but she was starting to get more and more nervous. Rachel still hadn't come out of the classroom.

Meanwhile while Santana was worrying outside the door, Rachel was desperately trying to get to it. "Finn! It's only polite to thank her for the performance! She put her heart into it!"

"She just wants you to think she put her heart into it. Santana doesn't even have a heart!" Finn had tightened his grip around Rachel's waist and it seemed her wouldn't let go for Cheesus itself.

"Finn," Mr. Schue said in a warning tone. He was standing only a few feet away. "Let her go." The teacher was staring hard and the tall boy, daring him to step out of line. William Schuester was not above knocking a student out. Especially Finn Hudson. He had a feeling the boy needed it anyway.

Finn stood, letting Rachel go in the process and yelled, "Why does everybody always take Santana's side?" His face was growing red with anger.

"Because...your side is the wrong side?" Sebastian, the most recent addition to the glee club, questioned sarcastically, earning a muffled giggle from his boyfriend, Kurt.

While Finn lunged at the clean cut boy and Mr. Schue sprung into action, holding him back, a different, less violent conversation was happening outside of the door.

Rachel was standing in front of Santana, peering into the Latina's eyes and finding them surprisingly open and telling. Santana really actually liked and wanted her. But, she still needed to hear it. "Did you really mean that song? Do you really want me to leave Finn and...be with you?"

Santana wasted no time in nodding passionately, "Yes Rachel. Yes. I want you with everything I've got."

"Well...what makes you think I want to leave him?"

Santana swallowed slightly, she was starting to doubt herself and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Um...I mean...Look, you and I know Finn is not the best guy in the world. There's tons of reasons why but you know he's not. I'm not saying I'm perfect but...I swear I'll always treat you like you're meant to be treated. Like a princess. My princessa. We can keep things under wraps or whatever you want but...I'm tired of watching you with other people Rachel. I want you and I to be together." During her small speech Santana was steadily becoming more and more teary-eyed. She was rambling so much, she didn't notice Rachel's smile growing wider and wider.

"Santana." She waited while the raven haired girl wiped her eyes, "I'll go out with you."

"You...you will? Really? For reals?"

Rachel giggled and leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on Santana's lips. "Yes. Really. And just so you know, I may not be as good a girl as you think..." She walked past Santana who sent a quick prayer up to whoever was listening and followed dutifully after her new girlfriend.


End file.
